Ælcalen
Ælcalen is a knight of the Union of Plort. The Tale of Sir Ælcalen In times long past there lived in a distant land far to the south a scholar and bard named Ælcalen. Tiring of his studies, he left his home in search of new lands to explore. Evil chance led his wanderings to the Empire of Fanvik-Neht, where he narrowly escaped capture by the forces of Emperor Xing. Fleeing, he wandered into the wild, until by chance he discovered a secret refuge high in the hills - the fabled Hanathanun. In this high valley Ælcalen rested from his labours and bided his time reading tales of the Kingdom of Medullurth. Amongst the scattered leaves in the library of Hanathanun, Ælcalen found a brief account of the exploits of Jay and Acacia and of the far land of Plort. Intrigued by these tales, Ælcalen set out to find this distant land. Taking a ship out of El-Jhey, Ælcalen made port in the city of Borrd and set out to explore the land of Plort. Ælcalen arrived on the island during a time of relative peace and stability - Cam and Bast had not yet departed and many of the fabled knights of Plort still frequented the courts and fountains of Borrd. Inspired by these heroes of renown, Ælcalen trained in feats of errantry and enlisted with the forces of Plort sailing on an expedition against the Kingdom of Lotor. Ælcalen joined a company of brave companions known as the "Midylbees", young and eager for battle, although sadly few returned to Plort - or those that did soon departed for other lands, unable to find rest on the isle of Konti-Nyuum. The archives of Wechi contain a roll of their honourable names and deeds: the warrior maidens Niscang'el, Æris and Kiwi, mighty in song. No tale now records who knighted Ælcalen, but in the fighting in Lotor he found honour by killing the dreaded Marizu warlord known only as the Scarlet Maiden in single combat wielding the renowned sword Lo'gann. Upon returning to Plort, Ælcalen put away his sword - for now - and settled into life in Plort. Ælcalen chose to dwell in the marches between El-Jheycom and Andboc in the mead-hall L'Urque, but he travelled often to the festivals of Plort, including the Shipfest and the festivities of Filling the Plotholes. These days Ælcalen rides rarely to war - although the sword Lo'gann remains sharp and ready should need arise - but travels the world, voyaging even unto the Scholar's Empire in search of new lands, leaving the hall L'Urque empty sometimes for months on end. When in Plort, Ælcalen stays mainly at home in L'Urque, resting from his travels and attending to his kennels filled with wondrous creatures called "manguese" which he bestows upon newcomers to Plort. L'Urque's location on the boundaries of Borrd and Wechi means Ælcalen travels often search the fabled archives of Baron Neshomeh as he does to the bustling city of Borrd. Wherever he travels, though, he is sure to return to Borrd for his customary role as herald of the great spring festival of Donning the Lilac, in which the citizens of Borrd wear garlands of lilac flowers and carry ells of rich damask or samite and parade through the streets of Borrd. Often Ælcalen is the first citizen of Borrd to begin the festivities. Although Ælcalen is now one of the longest-dwelling residents of Konti-Nyuum, he is content living a simple life of freedom in his hall of L'Urque or travelling the lands of Plort. Category:Knights of Plort